birdsofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
FNAM:Silver Shrooms
Fnam:Silver shrooms Charaters Charley woodon-Issac Jorden woodon-Issac brother Peter woodon-Issac father(purple guy) Edward Edison-Issac brother(Friend 1) Tad Edison-Issac brother(Friend 2) Hodge plad-Issac brother(Friend 3) Angela Terence-Issac friend Jack corre-Angela’s brother Virginia corre-Angela’s sister Richard Robert-Guard(fnaf 2) Robert ally-Guard(fnaf 1) Michael hud- robert’s father Alex Richard-Police Chuck oliver-(missing kid) Jon harmon-(missing kid 2) Carolyin Dalton(Missing kid 3) Benna oliver(Missing kid 4) Diasy ben-bitten girl Daniella quinn- Emily clart-angleys mother Gavin Anastasia- Jessica burke- Jason burke- Herny brook- Stella jen- Donald dave- Officer harriet- Billy lily- Stan F. tom- Book 1-5 Ch.1-Sunset house(One day, Charley is locked in his room and he explains what just happens in his day_ Ch.2-Living in solitary(One day charley is at Super Mario and friends and exits the restaunt) Ch.3-Halluction dreams(One night charley is having a dream about his day) Ch.4-Going to be raised(One day charley gets hit by some bullies and goes to the hospital and hes friend lives with her) Ch.5-Swine machines( Ch.6-Collison cure Ch.7-Help? Ch.8-Flash attack Ch.9-Lunar moon Ch.10-Number code Ch.11-What’s left Book 2 Ch.1-Something new Ch.2-Constant clock Ch.3-Shape of things Ch.4-Sick fever Ch.5-Wittle prince Ch.6-Variable lesson Ch.7-What we do Ch.8-Light as sun Ch.9-Terriable package Ch.10-Across the road Ch.11-A new deal Ch.12-Dark as moon Book 3 Ch.1-Buried secerts Ch.2-Being Depression Ch.3-Envelope from a friend Ch.4-Lonely price Ch.5-Silver shrooms Ch.6-Blood trick Ch.7-Swamp croc Ch.8-The outsiders Ch.9-Bad habit Ch.10-Tower hunt Ch.11-Nuclear mind Ch.12-Drift out Book 4 Ch.1-Broken mirror Ch.2-Forgiven Plan Ch.3-Operation lily Ch.4-Dreamcatcher Ch.5-Bow king Ch.6-Labor join Ch.7-Mockingjay Ch.8-The untold end ' ' Fnam Spinoffs FNAM:Mechincal labs, Game 1-1986(Restaunt-After the close of fnam) Charaters-Mario,Toad,Luigui,Yoshi,Dark M,Mario-Neter Protagonist-Kylera evans Place-Restaunt,Mansion,Island,Lab(Fnaf 5 place) Locations- Stage,Party room,Hallway,Repair room,Prize corner, Closet,Kitchen,Office, Mechinals-Monitor,Music box,Doors,Smoke Nights-Normal,Custom,Hard mode,Day mode Game 2-1993(Mansion) Mechinals-Monitor,Music box, Charaters-Mario,Peach,Luigui,Yoshi,Toad,chimp box,Browser, Location- Bedroom,House room,Bathroom,Hallway,Tv room, kitchen,Closet,Roof,Vents,Office, Nights-Normal,Custom,Day, Game 3-2007 Charaters-Mario,Toad,Luigui,Yoshi,Dark M,Dark L,Wicked hamster,browser,Peach, Mechinals-Smoke, Locations- Office,Hallway,Vents,Activy room,Closet,repair room, Repiar hallway,Prop room,The corner, Game 4-Underground theater Mechincals-Doors,Smoke,Laptop, Charaters- Mario,Dark M,Luigui,Toad,Peach,Browser,Wicked hamster, Locations-Mascot room,Office,Prep room,Storage room, Bathroom,Lounge,Closet Fnam:Wicked world(The park-2033) After the burn of fazbear’s fright the horror attraction being burn a worker wents to explore the anbodded fair and now haunted by someone. 1-Entrance FNAM-The dark files Five nights at chicks(Super chick sisters) Chick-Night 1,Eyeless,Plush, Chickette-Night 1,Cutout, Quackie-Night 2,Eyeless, Quack pam-Night 3,Robot, Old duck-Night 4, Wick-Night 5,Eyeless, Mr.M-Night 5 or 6,Eye less, Shadow chick-None Teasers- 1.Chicklette-Light outs,But lights in you 2.Quackie-Littles can be Wittle 3.Old duck-Its new but just old 4.Mr.m-It’s a me,Your nightmare Nights of Misfit toys(1980) “The plushies are not what they seem” Plot-After getting plushies from the yard sale,You been haunted by the pluses,You think their friends but they aren’t better with their social skills.You go and hide from the toys for a week and then you move away from the toys. Night of misfit toys 2(1989) “It’s anything but their back” Plot-You’re at an manor from away from your house from years rebuilding the model and locking your toys away but then they escape and then they are back ready to come after you.Once again there are new plushies to deal with and you need to survive a week with hem there are also some rules by the nights and that they might trick you.After you’re week your manor has been crashed and your plushies have been delived to an junkyard. Night of misfit toys 3(2013) “Time to end your childhood” Plot-After the toys going to the junkyard they haunt another person by an circus. Night of misfit toys remaster Plot-This time the place is an apartments The shadow Misfits Chaters-5 year old boy and girl with 12 year old boy,Man Evan,ALiss Bk.1-The Orphange Bk.2 The Monstary Bk.3 Attraction club Bk.4 Fire Light (Slender man) BK.5-Mansion of terror(Battle of aliss and herobrine mansion Prequel-Nappers Plot-Aliss nappes three kids to the orphanage and the Family Arrested evan and they look for them. Ending of book 1 the kids read the diary of alice Ending of Book 2-Some teenagers take them to a Fair Ending of Book 3-After the trials A girl hears noise from the Mansion Bk.4-After the pages complted they go to the house from the map Bk.5-Evan watches alice die Ending of prequel-The exposhen kills the van and the family escapes it. Chapters-Ch.1 enter the grave yard Category:Playlists